Structures, which are variously used in architectural, civil engineering, and mechanical fields, are deformed by work load during common use. Such a deformation arises from a combination of various loads, wherein it is a very important basis in determining the state of a structure by measuring the degree of deformation by the existing load received by the structure.
Methods for measuring deformation of such a structure have been developed and researched, recently. However, various complicated electrical devices are conventionally introduced to measure the deformation of a structure, and thus, there were problems that the methods were complicated and inconvenient.
That is, the conventional methods for measuring deformation of structures primarily measured deformation of structures with foil type deformation measurements using change of electric resistance, wherein the electrical device used to measure the deformation was expensive, inconvenient and complicated to use. Therefore, there is a need for developing a method for measuring deformation of a structure which is capable of more simply and correctly measuring deformation ratio of a structure.